New Start
by SammiLoves2Write
Summary: What happens when Finn cheats on Rachel? Who will be there to make her feel better. Will a new relationship start? Sorry I suck at summaries. Read to find out more! Also don't forget to review! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Heartbreak

New Start

Chapter 1: Heartbreak

**Hey everyone! This is going to take place in Season two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do not own house of Anubis! **

**Rachel's POV: **

I am in love with Finn. We have so much chemistry. I walk into the school with a huge smile on my face. I feel so accomplished. We have not fought at all. He doesn't flirt with any other girls and I know he cares for me. I walk over to my locker and grab the books I needed. I closed my locker. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and it was Finn. I had a huge grin on my face. He didn't. My smile soon faded.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. I saw everyone from The New Directions watch us. Finn turned around and then turned back to me.

"Can we talk? In private?" he questioned. I nodded my head and we walked into the choir room. He closed the door.

"You might want to sit for this Rachel." Finn said. I can tell he is nervous. This is scaring me.

"No. Tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me Finn." I said. I was facing the door and saw everyone stare at us with questioning looks on their faces.

"Okay. I slept with someone." he blurted out. I thought I heard wrong.

"Wait what?" I asked. I felt tears coming down my face. The others were still watching.

"I slept with someone. I am so sorry. I think we should break up." Finn said looking at me and then at the floor. I was hurt. My chest hurt and I couldn't feel anything.

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't think…" he started, but I cut him off.

"WHO!" I yelled, which made him jump.

"Quinn. I love her. It's always been her." Finn said.

"I hate you Finn." I then ran to the door and opened it. Tears were escaping my face.

"Rachel. What's wrong?" Mercedes asked. I couldn't even speak. I pushed passed them and ran to the auditorium. I sat on the stage and cried. Someone entered and I looked up. It was Puck.

"Puck I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now. Please leave me alone." I whispered. He didn't listen. He sat next to me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Rachel you can tell me." Puck said.

"Finn cheated on me with Quinn. He said it was always Quinn that he loved and not me." I chocked out. Puck put an arm around me. He lifted my chin up.

"Listen to me Rachel. Finn is an idiot. You don't deserve to be with him. He is going to realize that he messed up. I'm so sorry that this happened to you." Puck explained

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I questioned.

"Because. I love you. I realized why it never worked out with Quinn. It was because I love you not her. I know you just got heart broken, but when you're ready I would like to take you out on a date." he exclaimed. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. We broke apart.

"This is not a rebound. I think it's a good think Finn broke up with me now. I have you. I love you too." I exclaimed. He smiled and we stayed there and just talked.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW! **

**-Sammi**


	2. Chapter 2: New Couple

Chapter 2: New Couple

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Glee! **

**Rachel's POV:  
**

I woke up to a beautiful Wednesday morning. I headed into the shower and then changed. I put on a blue star dress with white converses. I then put makeup on and decided to curl my hair. Puck was coming to pick me up in ten minutes. I ate breakfast and brushed my teeth. I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and Puck was standing there smiling.

"Hey my hot Jewish girlfriend. Good morning." Puck exclaimed. He gave me a passionate kiss.

"Good morning. Let me just grab my bag." I stated. I grabbed my backpack and closed my door. We then headed into his car and drove off to school. Once we parked, we took off our seat belts. Puck was about to head out, until he saw me staring at someone. Puck closed the door and stared at what I was staring at. It was Quinn and Finn making out.

"Are you okay babe?" he asked.

"I will be." I said smiling. We headed out hand in hand. Quinn and Finn saw us and headed over to us.

"You two are together now?" Finn asked.

"Why do you care?" Puck snapped.

"I don't. It's just surprising." Finn explained.

"Well if you will excuse us, we are going to head to Glee Club." I stated pulling Puck away. We walked in hand in hand. Quinn and Finn entered behind us. Everyone was already there and they looked at us in shock.

"Wait did Finn and Rachel break up?" Santana questioned.

"Yes. Finn cheated on me with Quinn. Puck and I are together now. We are in love." I explained. We sat down.

"Weird." Santana said. Mr. Shuester walked in.

"This weeks lesson you can sing any song that you would like. Who wants to go first after school. I shot my hand up.

"Okay. Rachel will go first. See you after school." Mr. Shuester said. We nodded. We then headed to class. It was now six period and we had lunch. Everyone at glee Club was sitting together.

"So what song are you going to sing Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"I am going to see "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus." I exclaimed.

"It's going to be horrible." Quinn said attempting to whisper. 

"Quinn." Finn sneered.

"Don't talk to Rachel like that." Puck said defending me. I smiled and kissed him. We then ate lunch. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. It was now time for Glee Club. I placed my back pack into my locker and then headed into the choir room.

"Let's give it up for Rachel!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed. I smiled and stood in the center of the room. I then began to sing.

I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I, I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down, but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it, but  
These are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep goin',  
And I, I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, 'cause

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Yeah

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Yeah, yeah yeah

Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa, oh.

Once I finished, everyone clapped. Puck came up to me and gave ma a kiss.

"That was wonderful. You're perfect." Puck said. I chuckled.

"Thanks." I said.

"Okay that was great Rachel." Mr. Shuester said.

"I personally thought it sucked." Quinn stated.

"Quinn." Mr. Shuester and Finn said at the same time.

"It's okay. I don't care what she thinks at all. She is just jealous." I stated.

"Jealous? Of what? There is nothing to be jealous of." Quinn snapped.

"My talent, my perfect boyfriend and great life." I exclaimed.

"Ya okay. You don't have a great life. Why don't you just leave?" Quinn yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Shuester said. Puck and I sat down.

"Who is going to sing tomorrow?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"I will." Quinn said.

"Alright sounds good. Everyone have a great afternoon." Mr. Shuester said. We went to our lockers, grabbed our stuff and then Puck came back to my house to do homework and make out. I have a great life.

**I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. Please make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy and Glee Club

Chapter 3: Jealousy and Glee Club

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I DO NOT OWN GLEE! **

**Puck's POV:  
**

I woke up and it was a beautiful Thursday morning. I headed into the shower. After my shower, I got out and dried off. I then put on jeans and a blue t-shirt. I grabbed sneakers and headed downstairs for breakfast. I had waffles and a glass of milk. I then brushed my teeth. I texted Rachel and told her that I'm on my way to pick her up for school. We have been driving together since we got together.

**Morning beautiful. I'm on my way to get you. Can't wait to see you! Xoxo**

**-Puck**

I got in my car and drove to Rachel's house. She was waiting outside smiling. I parked and got out of my car. I walked over to her and kissed her passionately. As I pulled apart, I took a minute to look at what she was wearing. She was wearing a pink crop top with a bow on her right breast side, high wasted shorts, and white converses. **(A/N: I saw the pink shirt with the bow in an episode of season three. Rachel was wearing it. She paired it with a skirt, but I changed it.) **

"What are you staring at Puck?" Rachel questioned.

"You look beautiful." I exclaimed.

"Thank you Puck." Rachel said.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes." Rachel replied. She grabbed her bag that was on the porch and headed into the car. We drove to school. When we got there we headed to our lockers and grabbed what we needed.

"Hey Rachel. Want to go out to Breadsticks and then a movie later?" I asked.

"I would love that Puck." she exclaimed. I leaned in to kiss her. We then broke apart to the sound of the warning bell. We only had two minutes to get into class. First period we had English together with Kurt, Tina and Mike.

Once we got into the classroom, we sat down in our usual seats. Our teacher came in and she took attendance. She wrote our homework down on the board. She then told us to read chapter five in the book we were reading which was "Catcher In The Rye." I couldn't really focus. I was thinking about the date that Rachel and I had tonight. The bell rang and we had to go to gym. We kissed and went our separate ways.

**Rachel's POV:**

It was now time for lunch. I headed to my usual table and saw Puck sitting there with an open seat. I smiled I started walking over, when a cheerleader named Grace, sat down in his spot. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Hey Grace. Why are you sitting with us?" Quinn questioned. Even though I'm not the biggest fan of Quinn right now, I do have to agree. Why is she here? I sat next to Kurt.

"Because I want to ask Puck something." Grace explained. Everyone looked at me and they could tell that I was jealous. I trust Puck, I don't trust Grace.

"What's that?" Puck questioned looking at Grace.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my place tonight? My parents are away." Grace said. I closed my eyes and then opened them. 

"I'm sorry Grace, but I'm with Rachel." Puck stated. She looked at me.

"Why are you with her? She is ugly and probably doesn't put out." Grace said.

"Stop Grace. Rachel is beautiful, talented and a great girlfriend. You need to leave now." Puck said. I smiled at his words.

"Fine, but I'm not giving up." Grace replied. She then walked away glaring at me.

I grabbed my lunch and walked over to Puck. I kissed him and sat down.

"Thank you. That meant a lot." I stated.

"It's the truth." Puck replied. I smiled. We finished lunch and then continued to our other classes. It was now time for Glee club. We walked in and I sat down next to Puck.

"How was the rest of your day?" he asked.

"Okay. How was the rest of your day? I questioned.

"It was boring, but now that I'm with you, it won't be." he said. Mr. Shuester entered the classroom.

"Alright everyone, it's time for Quinn to sing her song." Mr. Shuester exclaimed.

"Yes it is. This song is for Finn." Quinn stated smiling really big.

Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, tear ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Everyone clapped and Mr. Shuester said that Sam will go tomorrow. We then headed out.

**I hope you enjoyed this long **c**hapter! Please make sure to leave a review! Thanks! **

**-Sammi **


	4. Chapter 4: Date Night

Chapter 4: Date Night

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your reviews! It puts a smile on my face when I get them! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own Glee! **

**Puck's POV:  
**

Tonight I am taking Rachel out on our first official date. We are going to Breadsticks and then I'm taking her to see "The Fault In Our Stars." I know what you are thinking. I'm a badass and going to chick flick movie. I just can't say no to Rachel. I just got to her house and rang the door bell. Her dad answered.

"Hello. You must be Puck. Rachel told me so much about you. I am LeyRoy." LeyRoy said.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." I stated.

"You as well. Please come in. Rachel will be down in a minute." LeyRoy said. Rachel's other dad came to the door.

"Hi Puck. My name is Hiram. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hiram exclaimed.

"You as well sir." I replied. Rachel walked down. She was wearing a plain red dress, black sandals and a star necklace. Her hair was curled. She had a small black crossover purse. She walked over and hugged me.

"Hi Puck." Rachel exclaimed smiling.

"Hi. You look beautiful." I stated. She smiled.

"Thank you. Bye dads. See you at 10." Rachel stated. She hugged both of them.

"Have a good night you two." Hiram said.

"Thank you." we both replied. We walked to the car and I opened the door for her.

"Thank you Puck." she said.

"You're welcome." I replied. I got into my side and drove to Breadsticks. Once we arrived, the waitress took us to a private booth. We sat down and she handed us menus.

"A waiter will be with you shortly." she stated.

"Thank you." Rachel replied.

"What song are you going to sing in Glee Club?" Rachel questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe you could help me out." I said. She smiled.

"I was waiting for you to ask." she exclaimed. We both laughed. A male waiter came over.

"Hi my name is Ben. Can I start you two off with something to drink?" he asked.

"I will have a died coke with lemon please. " Rachel stated. He wrote that down.

"And for you sir?" he asked.

"I will have the same please." I said.

"I will be right back with those." he stated.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

"You're welcome." he said and walked away.

"What are you going to get?" I asked Rachel.

"I think the Chicken Salad. What about you?" she said/asked.

"I am going to get a burger and fries." I said. She smiled. The waiter brought over the drinks and breadsticks.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes. I will have the Chicken Salad with Italian dressing please." Rachel exclaimed. He nodded and wrote that down.

"And for you sir?" he asked.

"I will have the burger and fries please." I said. 

"Okay. They will be out shortly." he said. He walked away. We ate the breadsticks.

"How about you sing "No Air"? It's a great song." Rachel said.

"That's actually a great idea!" I exclaimed. She smiled. Our food arrived and we ate it. Then he came over with the check and I handed him my credit card.

"Thank you so much Noah. This was lovely. I am so excited to see this movie." she exclaimed. I smiled.

"Anytime. It looks good." I said. He came back with the recite. We then left and headed to the movies.

**Two hours later- Rachel's POV:  
**

The dinner and movie was amazing. Puck is such a sweet gentlemen. He paid for everything. We got to my house and he parked the car.

"I had a really great time." I exclaimed.

"I did too." Puck said. We got out and he walked me to the door.

"I will see you tomorrow. You're going to pick me up right?" I asked.

"Of course." he replied. I smiled. He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. It lasted for about two minutes. He is such a good kisser.

"Goodnight Puck." I exclaimed smiling huge.

"Goodnight Rachel. Sweet dreams." he exclaimed. He drove off and I walked in. I got ready for bed. Once I shut my eyes, I fell into a deep sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please make sure to leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	5. Chapter 5: School Time

Chapter 5: School Time

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please make sure to check out my other stories and leave a review! Thanks! I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

**Rachel's POV:  
**

I woke up at 6am. It was Friday! Thank the lord! I am so happy because I am spending this weekend with Puck. I grabbed my work clothes and got on the treadmill. I jumped in the shower at 6:30. I got out and changed into jeans and a floral top. I did my makeup and grabbed my bag. I headed downstairs and grabbed a healthy breakfast. My dads woke up and kissed me.

"Good morning my beautiful star." My dad exclaimed.

"Good morning." I replied eating my oatmeal. I then placed the bowl in the sink and brushed my teeth. The doorbell rang. I knew it was Puck. My daddy answered it.

"Rachel Puck is here!" daddy exclaimed.

"I will be there in a minute!" I yelled back. I placed my toothbrush into the holder and headed to the door. I grabbed my bag and kissed him on the cheek, since my dads were here.

"Good morning Puck." I exclaimed.

"Good morning Rachel." Puck replied smiling as well.

"Before you guys head off to school, I wanted to ask Puck if he would like to join us for dinner tomorrow night?" dad questioned.

"That sounds great. Thank you." Puck replied.

"Anytime! Have a great day at school you two!" daddy said.

"Thanks you too!" I replied. We headed outside and into his car.

"Thank you Puck. I know having dinner with my dads and I isn't a great way to spend a Saturday night. So thank you." Rachel said.

"No! I would love to. I want to get to know your dads better. They seem so nice and supportive of our relationship." Puck stated. I smiled. We arrived to school and headed for our lockers. I grabbed what I needed and shut the locker. Santana walked over to us.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to invite you to the party I am throwing tonight. It's at my house. 7pm. Would you like to come?" she asked.

"That sounds like fun!" I exclaimed. She smiled and walked away.

"Are you sure you want to go to a party?" Puck questioned.

"Yes. I don't usually get invited to parties. Is that okay?" I said/asked.

"Yes of course." Puck stated. We went to all of our classes. It was now lunch and we were sitting with the Glee Club.

"Are you guys excited for my party tonight?" Santana questioned.

"Hell ya!" Brittany exclaimed.

"It is going to be wild. My mom is out of town. I have people bringing beer and wine. So we do need some designated drivers though. So obviously Berry would be one." Santana said with a grin.

"Hold up. What makes you think I don't want to drink?" I questioned getting offended.

"Look Berry we all know you don't drink." Santana stated.

"Well tonight I am going to." I snapped. Everyone looked down. Puck looked at me.

"So Sam and Finn will be the designated drivers. Is that okay with you guys?" Santana asked.

"Sure." Finn and Sam replied. The rest of the day went by so quick. It was now Glee Club. Sam was going to sing his song. He got in the front of the room. The piano started and he started singing.

Take all of your wasted honor  
Every little past frustration

Take all of your so called problems  
Better put 'em in quotations

Say what you need to say Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say

Walkin' like a one man army  
Fightin' with the shadows in your head  
Livin' up the same old moment  
Knowin' you'd be better off instead  
If you could only  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Have no fear for givin' in  
Have no fear for giving over  
You better know that in the end  
It's better to say too much  
Than never to say what you need to say again  
Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith is broken  
Even as the eyes are closin'  
Do it with a heart wide open  
Wide heart  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say (Say what you need to say)  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to  
Say what you need to  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say (Oh say what)  
Say what you need to say

enu

As he finished, everyone stood up and clapped.

"That was great Sam!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Sam replied. He sat down next to Mike.

"Who wants to go on Monday? We need someone to go in the morning and someone in the afternoon?" Mr. Shuester exclaimed.

"I will go in the morning." Puck stated.

"Sounds good Puck." Mr. Shuester said.

"I will go in the afternoon." Finn spoke up.

"Alright! Sounds good. Everyone have a good weekend!" Mr. Shuester said. We headed out and went to gather our things from our lockers. Then Puck came back and we got ready for the party.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please make sure to leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	6. Chapter 6: Party Time

Chapter 6: Party Time

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting in a while. I hope you enjoyed this! I do not own Glee!  
**

**Puck's POV:**

I was at Rachel's house waiting for her to get ready for the party. She came out of the bathroom. She wore a strapless dress. The parts of her breasts were black and then going down to her knees was a bunch of different colors like pink, purple and light blue. She was wearing nude pumps. She looked sexy as hell. **(A/N: I suck at describing the dress. Here is the link: roxy-savage-2-tube-dress-blackbird-electric-purple-stripe) **

"You look so hot Rach." I exclaimed. She blushed. I walked over to her and kissed her passionately. She grabbed her black clutch and we headed to Santana's house. Once we arrived, we headed inside. Everyone was either upstairs, downstairs or outsides. I saw the Glee Club and they were outside. We headed out. Santana handed Rachel a beer.

"Thanks Santana." she said. She chugged it down. Everyone from the Glee Club walked over to us shocked by Rachel's appearance and from her chugging beer.

"Rachel you actually look pretty." Santana stated.

"Thank you!" Rach exclaimed.

"Santana she is always pretty." I snapped. She held her hands up.

"I need more bear." Rach announced.

"Are you sure babe?" I questioned.

"What just because I'm a good girl in school doesn't mean I can't drink." she snapped. She stomped over to get another glance.

"This is going to be a long night for you dude." Finn stated with a chuckle.

"Shut up." I replied. Rach came back over. We started dancing and everything.

**Three Hours later still Puck's POV**

Rachel was so drunk. She must have had five glasses. She was grinding on me. I loved it; I just wished she wasn't drunk. I pulled her off for a minute.

"Rach let's go somewhere private and talk okay?" I said/asked.

"Okay." she stuttered. We headed upstairs and went into the guest room. We closed the door. Rach started making out with me.

"I want you so bad." she said. I pulled her away.

"Rachel stop." I snapped.

"Why?" she questioned.

"You're drunk. I don't want to have sex with you right now." I stated. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Whatever." she stated.

"Let's get back to the party." I suggested.

"No. I'm staying here. I want you to leave me alone." she snapped.

"I'm not leaving you alone up here. Especially like this." I stated.

"GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried. I sighed. Maybe Finn would understand. I hate how I just thought that. I ran downstairs. I saw Finn with Quinn and the Glee Club.

"Finn. We need to talk." I said.

"Hey where is Rachel?" he asked. I just grabbed his arm and we headed upstairs. We stood outside the room. I opened it a little and we saw Rach crying in the pillow. I closed the door.

"What did you do?" Finn whispered/screamed.

"I didn't do anything. I wanted to go upstairs to get her away from drinking. She wanted to have sex. I said no because she was drunk. She freaked and started yelling." I explained.

"Oh. What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but please go talk to her." I said. He nodded and walked in. I was waiting outside.

**Finn's POV:**

I walked into the room and closed the door. I sat next to Rach. She looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers. Finn stop saying that you're with Quinn.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Puck told me what happened. He is worried about you. So am I." I stated.

"Don't be. It was stupid. I knew Puck didn't love me. I'm such an idiot." Rach cried.

"Puck loves you. Trust me Rach. I have never seen him act like this towards anyone else. He only said no because you're drunk right now. He wants to wait until you're ready. If he didn't love you, he would have had sex with you when he knew you were drunk. Obviously he loves you very much." I explained.

"I'm so stupid. I am never drinking again. I screwed things up Finn." Rachel said. Puck entered. He closed the door and walked over.

"No you didn't Rach. I love you." he exclaimed.

"I love you too." Rach stated. They kissed and we headed back to the party.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to review! Thanks! REVIEW! **

**-Sammi **


	7. Chapter 7: Party Time Part 2

Chapter 7: Party Time Part 2

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please make sure to leave a review! I do not own Glee!  
**

**Rachel's POV:**

Noah, Finn and I headed back to the party. I feel like such a freak. I didn't drink anymore. "Jar of Hearts" came on. It was one of my favorite songs.

"May I have this dance Rach?" Noah asked. I grinned.

"Of course you may." I said while chuckling. I placed my arms around his neck and he placed his on my waist.

"I'm really sorry Noah. I feel like an idiot." I mumbled while looking down. He picked up my chin, so I would look him in the eyes.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. We will discuss the topic when you're sober." Noah said. I smiled and leaned against his chest. I really do love him. I looked over and Finn was staring at me. He was dancing with Quinn. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Why is he acting so nice to me lately? I love Noah and he knows that. The song ended.

"Why don't we all just stay here tonight? A Glee Sleepover?"Kurt exclaimed.

"That sounds good." I stated. Everyone agreed. Noah and I went upstairs to get the blankets and pillows to grab the pillows and blankets for Santana. We went downstairs and handed them to everyone. I cuddled up against Noah. We fell into a deep sleep after.

**The next morning 10 AM still Rachel's POV:  
**

I woke up to the worst headache. I groaned loudly. I looked around the room and noticed I was still at Santana's house along with my fellow Glee Club members. I looked down and saw Noah. I nudged him. He opened his eyes.

"Hey babe. Good morning." he whispered sitting up.

"What happened last night?" I asked holding my head.

"Um. Well you drank a lot. I tried to stop you, but you wouldn't. We went upstairs so we can talk and you tried to have sex with me." he stated.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. It made him jump and everyone woke up.

"Berry be quite!" Kurt yelled.

"Don't worry Rach. I told you not now. You got extremely pissed at me and then got over it. We danced then fell asleep." Noah explained.

"I feel so embarrassed. I am so sorry I tried to seduce you Noah. Please don't hate me!" I cried. Noah held me and cradled me back and forth.

"It's okay babe. I don't hate you. I love you." Noah exclaimed.

"I love you too. I am never getting drunk again." I groaned. I kissed him. We got up and said goodbye to everyone and he drove me home.

"I will come by later okay? I need to change." Noah said. I nodded and headed inside. My dads were at the table and didn't look happy.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I forgot to call you and say we all decided to sleep at Santana's. The whole Glee Club was there and we had a Glee Sleepover. I am so sorry. I won't do that again." I cried. My dads came over and hugged me. I sat down next to them.

"We were worried. We called Noah's mom. She said Noah called and told her that the Glee Club was having a sleepover. Did you get drunk?" dad questioned.

"Yes. I am so sorry. I will never drink again. Trust me. It was gross." I shivered thinking of the outcome that had occurred of me being drunk.

"Good. Now go clean yourself up." daddy explained.

"Noah is coming over later to help with Glee and to hang out. Is that okay?" I questioned.

"Yes. That's fine." dad said. I nodded. I went upstairs and got ready for the day.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please make sure to leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!  
**

**-Sammi **


	8. Chapter 8: Saturday Night Fun

Chapter 8: Saturday Night Fun

**Hey everyone! I know I am terrible at updating. I have been so busy and reading a lot of other peoples Fanfiction stories. I hope you like this chapter! I DO NOT OWN GLEE! **

**Puck's POV: **

The party last night was so much fun! I still had a headache. Rachel got so drunk that she tried to have sex with me. It was very hard to say no, but I knew it wasn't the right thing to do. I got home after dropping Rachel off and showered. I then put on jeans and a black t-shirt. I brushed my teeth. Then I placed on my white sneakers. I grabbed my wallet and car keys. I headed into the car and texted Rachel saying I was on my way. I arrived at her house in ten minutes. I knocked on the door and one of Rachel's dads opened the door.

"Hello Noah. My name is LeRoy. It's very nice to meet you." LeRoy introduced.

"Hi. Mr. Berry. It's nice to meet you too." I replied politely.

"Please call me LeRoy. Come on in!" he exclaimed. I smiled and walked in. I took off my shoes and he closed the door behind me. Rachel's other dad Hiram, I believe that's his name, came over with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hello Noah! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! My name is Hiram. Please do not call me Mr. Berry." he introduced.

"Hi Hiram. It's very nice to meet you as well!" I stated with a chuckle.

"Rachel is up in her room. She is probably waiting for you. Go on up." LeRoy stated.

"Thank you. It's nice meeting you!" I called while heading up the stairs.

"You as well Noah!" Hiram shouted back. I walked over to Rachel's door and knocked.

"Come in!" she yelled. I entered and she had a huge smile plastered on her face. She ran over and kissed me and I kissed back. We pulled apart in two minutes.

"Shall we rehearse?" she asked.

"Do we have to?" I pouted.

"Yes and if you behave, you will get plenty more kisses later." she said with a smirk.

"Fine." I replied. I wasn't going to win.

"So what song were you thinking about singing?" she questioned.

"I was thinking about singing "Sweet Caroline". I love that song. What do you think?" I replied/asked.

"Yes! You would totally rock that song!" she replied.

"I was going to use my guitar, but I forgot it." I stated.

"Let's practice it! You can just sing for now." Rachel exclaimed. She went over to her computer and looked up the song on YouTube. She pressed play and I began to sing it. After the song ended, she clapped. She ran over and pushed me on her bed. We began making out. She let me touch her boobs for the first time! Score! I really care about her and I don't want this to go too far, especially when her fathers are downstairs. I broke the kiss apart.

"What's wrong Noah?" she asked, her smile turning into a frown.

"I don't want to go that far yet. Especially since your dads are right downstairs. I care a bout you Rachel. I don't want to ruin this relationship. I love you Rachel." I smiled and she smiled back.

"You're right. I care about you as well Noah. I love you too!" she exclaimed. We kissed passionately and then broke apart.

"Want to watch a movie?" she asked.

"Sounds good." I replied.

"How about you choose the movie." Rachel stated.

"Okay. I choose a scary movie. Let's watch "Scream". I will protect you." I explained with a wink.

"Let's go downstairs." she replied. We headed downstairs. Her dads must have gone out. She grabbed the remote and handed it to me.

"Is it okay if we purchase it? I will give you the money back." I asked/exclaimed.

"Sure. Money isn't a problem. I got it." Rachel said. She took the remote. I went up to turn off the lights while she put the password in and pressed play. The movie started and she snuggled into my chest. It was a scary part and she jumped and put her head into my chest.

"It's okay babe. It's just a movie." I stated.

"How do you watch these?" she asked looking up at me and then jumped. She cuddled back with me.

"It's not that scary to me." I replied. After the movie, I stayed for dinner. Her dads made pasta. We talked about Glee, and school. They asked if I work and I told them about my pool cleaning business. They asked what I wanted to study for college, if I was going. I told them I wasn't quite sure yet. They told me I had plenty of time. It was getting late.

"I have to get going. I don't want to worry my mom. Thank you Hiram and LeRoy for dinner." I exclaimed.

"Anytime Noah!" LeRoy said.

"Yes anytime! You're always welcomed!" Hiram exclaimed. Rachel got up and walked me to my car.

"I had a great time Rach." I exclaimed.

"Me too. Text me when you get home safe." she stated.

"I will. Night Rach." I said leaning in and giving her one last kiss.

"Night Noah." she replied. She went inside and I pulled out. Once I got home I sent her a quick text and got ready for bed. I fell asleep with a smile plastered on my face.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this long chapter! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	9. Chapter 9: Romantic Sunday

Chapter 9: Romantic Sunday

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review! Thanks! I DO NOT OWN GLEE **

**Rachel's POV: **

I woke up to my alarm going off at 8am. On the weekends I try and sleep late. I get up and wash my face. I then put my workout clothes on and go on the treadmill. I saw it was raining. I try my hardest to run outside. I grab my iPod and place my headphone in. I'm thinking about Noah. I love him so much. I finished after an hour. I then do thirty sit up and thirty push ups.

After I finished, I hop in the shower. I wash my hair and shave. I get out and put on one of Noah's sweatshirts ( he left it at my house) and I put on black sweatpants. I place my fuzzy socks on. I head downstairs and make a healthy smoothie. That's what I usually eat for breakfast. I run back upstairs and brush my teeth. It's around 11am now and I decided to finish up my homework. After that, I head downstairs and watch a movie. My dads aren't home and I don't know where they are. As if on cue, my cell beeps. I opened it and it's my dad. He says he and daddy are going to be away for the week for a trial. They are lawyers and always go away. Then my cell rings to see Noah calling. I paused the movie and picked up answered the phone.

(Me-regular, **Noah-bold)**

"Hey Noah. What's up?" I asked.

**"Morning beautiful. What are your plans for today?" he asked. **

"Nothing. I just got a text from my dad saying him and daddy are away all week. Want to come over?" I asked.

"**Sounds like a plan. I'm going to take a quick shower and then come over." Puck replied. **

"Okay see you soon. I love you." I exclaimed.

"**Love you too babe." Puck said. **

**(End of call) **

I kind of hope I loose my virginity to him today. It was fifteen minutes later, and I heard a knock on the door. I ran over and answered it. He smirked. I jumped in his arms and kissed him. We then pulled apart.

"Hey. Nice sweatshirt." Puck exclaimed smiling. I started blushing like crazy.

"Oh. I found it in my house. You must of left it. I can give it back." I exclaimed babbling.

"No babe. It looks hot on you." he said smiling. I let him enter. We sat on the couch in awkward silence.

"What's wrong?" Noah questioned. He knew something was wrong.

"Nothing. I actually wanted to talk to you about something." I stated.

"Okay. What's up?" he asked staring into my eyes.

"I want to have sex with you. I'm ready. My dads are away all week. Do you want to have sex with me?" I said/asked.

"Yes, but I don't want you to feel pressured about it. I love you too much." Noah explained.

"I love you too, but I'm ready." I announced. He smiled. We started kissing. It was full on make out secession. I stopped.

"Let's go upstairs to my room." I said.

"Okay." he replied. We went upstairs and laid on the bed.

" I love you Rachel" he exclaimed.

"I love you too." I replied. We then had sex. I lost my virginity this day to Noah Puckerman.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	10. Chapter 10: Sweet Caroline

Chapter 10: Sweet Caroline

**Hey everyone! I realized that this chapter was stupid so I am re writing it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please please leave reviews! Thanks! REVIEW! I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

**Rachel's POV:**

It was a Monday Morning. I woke up to my alarm clock. I shut the alarm clock off. I looked next to me to see that Noah was gone. There was a note in his place. It said:

**Hey babe. I'm sorry I couldn't see you wake up. I had to go home to grab my clothes. I will meet you at school okay babe. Last night was wonderful. I love you! See you soon!**

**Love,  
**

**Noah **

I smiled at the note. I decided to get ready. I showered, did my hair and makeup, brushed my teeth and changed into a sweatshirt and jeans. I grabbed my phone and bag. I ran downstairs. I placed my sneakers on and jumped in the car to drive to school. I got to school and walked towards my locker to see Noah smiling. I ran over and kissed him. He kissed back. We pulled away after a minute. I gabbed my books form my locker and we walked to class.

"Last night was beautiful Noah. I love you so much." I exclaimed.

"It was amazing. I love you too Rach." Noah replied. I smiled. We went to our classes and the day went by fast.

"No. Now let me finish. Please don't interrupt until I say to." I stated. He nodded.

"Okay. It was amazing, but we didn't use protection Noah. I am on birth control, but it isn't always 100% active. I woke up this morning and after I read your beautiful note, I ran to the bathroom to throw up. What if I'm pregnant Noah?" I cried. He held me. It was now time for Glee.

"Alright Noah. Let's see your song!" Mr. Shuester exclaimed. He nodded and grabbed the guitar.

"This is for Rachel. I love you." he exclaimed.

"I love you too Noah." I replied smiling. He smiled back and started playing.

Where it began, I can't begin to knowing  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along

Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would

Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no..

Everyone clapped. I got up and kissed him. We broke apart.

"Okay. That was amazing Noah! Who would like to sing next?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"I want to go." Santana stated. She smirked and stood in the center.

At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along

And so you're back from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second, you'd be back to bother me

oh now, go walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

It took all the strength I had not to fall apart  
Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

Thought I couldn't breathe without you  
I'm inhaling  
You thought I couldn't see without you  
Perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without you  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without you  
But I'm livin'

Thought that I would fail without you  
But I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now  
But it won't stop  
Thought that I would self destruct  
But I'm still here  
Even in my years to come  
I'm still gon be here

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

On no no I  
I will survive  
For as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
And I've got all my love to give  
I'll survive  
I will survive  
Hey hey

I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)

I will survive

Everyone clapped except for me. I hate Santana.

"That was amazing!" Noah said. I glared at him.

"Thanks Puck." Santana said smirking. She hugged him. It was a long hug and I couldn't take it. I picked up my bag and stomped out of the choir room

**Puck's POV:**

Rachel stood up and stomped out of the choir room. I broke apart from the hug.

"What did I do?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You told Rachel's enemy that her song was amazing and hugged her in front of Rachel." Mercedes explained rolling her eyes.

"Boys are clueless." Kurt stated. I rolled my eyes and ran out of the room. Rachel was at her locker sitting in front of it crying. I sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." I said. 

"How could you say that to her and then hug her in front of me?" she asked still not looking me in the eyes. I lifted her chin up.

"I was trying to be nice. I shouldn't have said anything or hug her. I should've thought how you would felt. I'm so sorry. I love you Rachel, not Santana." I stated.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Did last night not mean anything to you?" I snapped getting annoyed now. I stood up.

"Of course it did Noah!" she said. She stood up to.

"Then why can't you trust me?" I said.

"I do. Please let's not fight." Rachel cried. I just looked away. I was to angry. I knew if I stood there, I would say things I would regret.

"Noah." I heard her whisper/cry. I then just walked out of the building and drove home. 

**I like how I did this chapter. Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	11. Chapter 11: Fighting For You

Chapter 11: Fighting For You

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please make sure to leave a review! Thanks! I do not own Glee!  
**

**Rachel's POV:**

I spent the whole day trying to talk to Noah. He hates me. I went home and cried in my bed. I didn't care that I had a ton of homework. I needed Noah and he isn't here for me. I know I shouldn't have said what I said, but he has to understand that Santana made my life a living hell for years. She still does when Noah isn't around. I know she loves him.

He accused me that last night meant nothing to me. It meant the world to me. I lost my virginity to him and he claims that I didn't feel anything. I heard my phone ringing and I looked to see if it was Noah. Sadly it was Kurt. I ignored it. The whole glee club tried calling me except for Noah and I ignored them. I felt like throwing up thinking that Noah and I are finished. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. When I finished, I grabbed my pajamas and took a long shower. My dads asked if something was wrong and I said I wasn't feeling well. I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to my alarm ringing. I realized that I fell asleep crying hysterically. I grabbed my clothes and jumped into the shower. I then changed and brushed my teeth and hair. I grabbed my cell noticing several texts from the Glee Club. None of them were Noah though. I was depressed. I grabbed my bag and drove to school. I headed towards my locker to see everyone from the Glee Club, but Noah standing there. I opened my locker up, grabbing books that I needed.

"Rachel why didn't you answer our calls when we all tried?" Kurt snapped. I just looked at him.

"Are you going to tell us if you're okay?" Mercedes questioned. I could tell she was worried. I just shrugged.

"Look Rachel, I don't have any feelings for Noah. You should talk to him." Santana stated. I laughed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME SANTNA?" I screamed causing them all to jump.

"I really don't. Maybe I did in the past, but that was the past." she said. I turned around to see Noah standing there glaring at me. I tried to turn around but Mercedes's held me.

"You two need to talk now." Kurt said.

"No we don't. I'm fine." I whispered.

"I could tell you're not fine. Your eyes are all red and puffy like you have been crying all night." Kurt stated. I shook my head trying to run away, but Sam picked me up and dragged me to the choir room. I heard Noah yelling. I am taking one of them took him in here and dragged him in. Sam and Mercedes's shoved us both in the room and locked the doors.

"LET US OUT NOW!" I yelled annoyed.

"Not until you two kiss and make up!" Quinn yelled back.

"Then you need to order us food because we are going to be in here for a while. I am not making up with him!" I snapped. They didn't reply. I kept banging on the door. I turned around and Noah was just standing there. His eyes are so cute, and his smile. No wait! Stop it Rachel! You're supposed to be mad at him! I sighed and went to take a seat. I crossed my arms. I thought of the fight and tears were rolling down my cheek.

"Rachel. I am so sorry." Noah said.

"No. You can't do that." I whispered. He walked over and sat down next to me. I looked the other way.

"I shouldn't have accused you of not feeling anything after we had a romantic night together. I defiantly shouldn't have hugged Santana. I miss you so much. I really need you." Noah said.

"I need some time Noah. What you said hurt me so much." I stated.

"But you hurt me too Rachel. You thought I would cheat on you. You're in it for me. Please I love you." Noah said.

"I need some time away Noah." I whispered.

"Fine. I am going to fight for you. You know that right?" Noah stated/asked. I nodded. I stood up and they opened the door.

"Did you guys make up?" Finn asked. I rolled my eyes and stomped away.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know if you want Noah and Rachel to stay together. Thanks! REVIEW!  
**

**-Sammi **


End file.
